This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. A. Specific Aims (for pilot projects): + To identify outstanding immunologic scientific opportunities for junior investigators + To provide start-up funds for previous COBRE investigators to generate additional preliminary data to apply for alternative funding sources. B. Studies and Results: We identified an opportunity to assist in the funding for the development of an additional core facility. After discussing thoroughly with the EAC, a human antibody core was created. Below describes the specific activities of the newly created Human Antibody Core, which was led by Dr. Patrick Wilson, until his departure in early summer 2008. Dr. Wilson was instrumental in the development of this new technology. However, the core key personnel have remained and Dr. Linda Thompson has assumed leadership of this core with the assistance of Dr. Kenneth Smith who was the co-first author on the initial manuscript describing this methodology (Nature 2008) as well as the recent publication in Nature Protocols describing this methodology. Through the development of this core, we can not only provide our COBRE investigators with an exciting new technology but also provide these investigators access to leading expertise in this area.